


Tim wants Adam.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Spicks and Specks tv show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Based after the episode of spicks and specks where Tim sings Adam a song called the 'Adam hillsong' its set after filming that episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that clip of Adam lying on the piano and Tim singing that song to him that was the inspiration for this. I know this couple aren't really a big "shipped" couple but I love them. Sentences with ' ' around them are inside thoughts. " " are speech.

"We're going to end the show with a special performance from Tim Minchin, Tim what have you got for us?" Adam says looking over towards him "I feel very strongly about this show and especially the host, so I've written a song called the Adam Hills song, not at all based on the Church hill song....but I'd think they'd like the content" Tim gave a smile at the camera, 'i like Adam, god I REALLY like Adam, he's straight though, well I assume he's straight he's only ever dated girls' " Thank you Tim, you've been watching Spicks and Specks, I've been Adam Hills, goodnight Australia" Tim stood up and walked over to Adam's desk and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet, 'Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush' he pulled Adam to the piano "lie down" he practically pushed him onto the piano and patted him on the lower back 'god he's got a nice ass, no! Concentrate' he went and sat down on the stool in front of the piano, 'thank god I'm sat down' he thought the audience cheered as he danced his fingers elegantly across the keys creating a gentle melody he took a deep breath and sang "at night I dream of your kind and intelligent face, I wistfully wish for your mono-peadle embrace, but I am just a fan you are the father of hu-man-ity, and if you'll be my man I would give a rib to be your Eve, Ad-am" Tim glanced over at Adam who had reached his left and down and was unbuttoning his jacket 'oh god is he tryna kill me?' Tim thought, he tried to not make eye contact in fear of wanting to grab him and kiss him. Adam still none-the-wiser was continuing with his torture, trying to make Tim laugh. Tim continued with the song not looking at Adam, when he reached the last line "and if in,my throat there is a lump, it'll be my Adam's apple" Adam leaned forward on the piano his mouth centimeters away from Tim, his lips slightly parted, 'god I want you' Tim thought, he reached out and licked the side of his right cheek making Adam squirm away the audience burst out with cheer and laughter, they both shook hands and Adam clambered off of the piano and pulled Tim into a hug, "Tim Minchin everyone" he said to the audience. "a.....nd cut, nice job people" the director called out "see you all on Monday" the audience cheered then slowly began to leave Adam and Tim shook hands with all the other contestants and said their good-nights and good-byes "Hey Adam?" Tim called over to him, he was collecting his stuff from his desk "can I speak to you later on?" He asked Adam nodded and walked over "sure, what's it about?" 'oh god what do I tell him? Work say it's work' "oh ya know just some work stuff" he replied vaguely "sure, meet up after we've left the studio?" He offered, oh thank god, he believed me "ok, cool, I'll pick you up" they both walked off into the wings. About 20 minutes later "ready to go?" He asked Adam, "sure, lemme grab my bag" he picked up his bag and they both left the building and Tim unlocked the car and they both climbed in "go to my place?" Tim asked silently begging him to say yes "why not? What was it you wanted to talk to me about work?" Adam asked, Tim kept his answers vague "I'll speak more in depth when we get there" Adam looked ever so slightly suspicious, "you not gonna kidnap and murder me are ya?" He said joking they both laughed. "no, I don't want your corpse stinking my flat out." He replied Adam giggled. Tim let out a long-held sigh as they reached his apartment building, "we're here" he said as he shut the engine off and got out the car "you got any food, I'm sorry but I ain't eaten anything all day?" He said giving his best puppy dog eyes at him "I don't think so but we could order pizza?" Adams eyes lit up at the sound of pizza "awesome" he replied. They walked into the building and got into the elevator "which floor are you?" Adam asked as he was next to the buttons "8" he nodded and pressed the number 8. The lift stopped at the floor and Tim walked out first Adam following him to the front door, Tim unlocked it and walked in throwing his keys on the coffee table and walked into his little kitchen "catch" he said giving Adam a beer "thanks" he smiled at him as he collapsed onto the sofa and let out a sigh of relief removing his jacket and throwing it next to himself on the sofa. Tim switched on the TV and sat next to him, they clunked bottles "cheers" and both took a big glug "what pizza do ya want?" Tim asked, slightly giddy to have Adam in his flat, sat on his sofa, "don't mind as long as there are no mushrooms or olives" he said with a serious face "got it no olives or mushrooms, what about just pepperoni?" He asked knowing full well that its both their favourite pizza "nice lets get that" Tim rung up and ordered a large double pepperoni with extra cheese. "it'll be here in about 10-15 minutes she said" Tim said to Adam currently watching mock the week, "want another beer?" He asked handing one over "why not, there's no work tomorrow, so you gonna tell me what you wanted to say or do I have to guess?" Tim gulped a mouthful of beer down "never mind it ain't important, what you watching?" He was clearly trying to change the subject "no, no, you called me over here to tell me, it cant be that unimportant can it?" Adam said switching the TV off so Tim couldn't get distracted, "well its um....its well its...." He was stuttering not quite knowing what to say, luckily for him the doorbell rang "ah the pizza's here" Tim quickly got up and answered the door "are you Mr. Minchin? This is your pizza" he handed over the box and said "that'll be £21.50 please sir" the man asked politely, Tim got his wallet out and payed him "keep the change" he added, "thank you sir enjoy your food" they both smiled at each other as Tim shut the door "d'you wanna plate or not bother?" He asked Adam, who was clearly still tryna get Tim to tell him what it was, "not bothered" he answered him, Tim took his seat on the sofa next to him. "oh that smells good" Adam said, his hunger outwaiting his curiosity at that moment. They both reached in to take a slice at the same time, their hands ever so lightly brushed against each other but it sent a wave of heat go through Tim's arm. "its good pizza" Adam mumbled as he took a bite, in 10 seconds flat he had demolished the slice and was picking up another piece, Tim was nearly finished his second slice when Adam was on his 4th. He took a gulp of the rest of his beer and looked at Tim "in the fridge" he said knowing what Adam wanted. Tim wasn't overly hungry so he only had 3 pieces Adam stopped at 5. "you're gonna have to tell me eventually" he asked, slightly tipsy after 4 beers "fine" Tim gave in "have you ever kissed a man?" Tim asked "You wanted me to come over just to ask that?" He said looking disbelieving him "just answer the question, Adam?" He asked "no, it's not really my thing" he replied, "if you've never done it, how do you know its not your thing?" He asked, he was wanting Adam desperately. "because. Its just not my thing, ya know, guys?" Tim was determined now, 'challenge excepted' he said in his head "would you? Ya know kiss a guy?" He said, one eyebrow raised "it depends, I like girls though." Adam said getting slightly confused as to why he was being asked this "so guy's don't turn you on?" Adam shook his head "what if ya know, I, did this..." He trailed off as he gently moved his fingers down Adam's shirt clad chest and stopped right above his belt "wait, what are you...woah Tim, what the..." Adam looked up at Tim in utter confusion and surprise. He applied little pressure under Adam's belt line, "woah dude, what the hell....stop seriously" Adam squirmed under his touched, he put his hand over Tim's tryna stop him from carrying on. Tim, not being drunk, grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head against the sofa and held them there with his left hand while his other lay on Adam's lap, "woah Tim, god, stop." He slowly stroked Adam's bulge from the outside of his jeans. That, of cause, caused friction between Adam and his jeans, and he arched his back slightly off the seat and Tim pushed ever so slightly harder "oh god, Tim, you cant. We, cant be doing this, I'm straight" he said, wriggling slightly away from Tim's hand, "straight huh?" He says "that's not the reaction i'm seeing" Adams trouser were beginning to become tighter, and Tim could feel the heat coming off of him. "that's not fair, your doing that...to me" he said, slightly breathless, Tim rubbed him harder and stroked him, tightening his grip on him more. "I thought guys didn't, what was it you said? Oh yeah, didn't turn you on?" He said, Adam was writhing under neath him "come on. You expect me not to get hard when you're...well when you're doing that? Oh god Tim." He stilled his hand from what it was doing "I'll leave you alone then" he said and released his wrists from his grip and switched the TV back on. "what? Why'd you? You're a basterd you know that right?" He said getting his breathing steady. "you want me to carry on?" Tim gave him a lustful look. "well...i..i dunno? Isn't it...ya know?..." Tim cut him off by straddling his hips and pressing his lips hungrily against his, Tim pushed his tongue into Adam's mouth, Tim was clearly in charge of the kiss, all Adam could pretty much do was let him explore his mouth with his tongue. They broke off for air, they were both panting and breathing heavily. Tim began to attack his neck and collar bone, placing small bites and kisses all-over him, he gently bit down on the side of Adam's neck just under the right cheek, Adam let out a moan, Tim did it again slightly harder, Adam moaned again "you like that? There?" He asked biting him hard. Adam moaned, "yeah, oh god yesss." Tim placed that in the back of his mind for later. He reached his hand down, distracting him by attacking his mouth again, he gently unzipped his jeans splaying his hand over Adam's hard cock. He felt him gasp against his mouth and he smirked, beginning to stroke him again, slowly, agonizingly slowly, Adam whimpered. They broke apart again, Tim pulled Adam to his feet, pushing his jeans down boxers as well, he then began to slowly unbutton his shirt, getting bored he just ripped it off. Buttons scattered the flood "hey, that's one of my good shirts" he complained. "I'll buy you a new one" he replied. Adam lifted his t-shirt off and through it towards the general direction of the others. "you're wearing too many clothes, Tim" Adam said as he reached out to lift his shirt Tim slapped his hands away and pushed him back onto the sofa, "why aren't you taking anything off?" Adam asked "because I'm in charge" he said in a stern voice, Adam felt a hot chill go through him when he said that, he gulped. "wanna stay here or go into the bedroom?" He asked as if it was just a normal question "bedroom" Adam replied voice full of lust. They went towards Tim's room snogging each others faces off on the way there. "lay down, I'll be back in a sec" Tim asked, Adam did as he was told and lay back flat on the comfy double bed. 'i wonder where he went?' Adam thought to himself. Tim was in the bathroom gathering a few 'things'. 'oh my FREAKING god, Adam is in my room, naked' Tim thought smiling to himself. He walked back into his room holding a bag behind his back, "What've you got there?" Adam asked in apprehension. "that's for me to know and you to find out" he climbed onto the bed dropping the bag behind him, making sure it was reachable but also unseen by Adam. They began to kiss, Tim ground his hips down onto Adam, drawing out a strangled moan. He payed special attention to that one spot underneath Adams cheek and was kissing and licking it. "ah! That's why you squirmed away from me earlier when I licked your cheek" Tim accused "only just realised that?" He said. Tim lightly slapped his chest "hey, don't be cheeky? I was distracted, close your eyes" it wasn't a question. Adam looked up at him and gave him a confuses look, then realisation dawned on him, 'ah the bag' he thought he closed his eyes nervous but excited. Tim reached behind him to pull out a pair of handcuffs, "don't open your eyes" Adam nodded. He attached one of the sides to Adam's left wrist attaching it to the headboard and clipping it into his right wrist. "ok, open your eyes" Adam opened them, pulled against the restraints testing them. "huh, seriously?" Adam asked. "Trust me Adam" Tim replied, dominance leaking out of him. Tim began to kiss his way down Adam's chest, paying attention to his hard nipples, Adam let out a breathy moan as Tim bit down on his left nipple rolling the other between his fingers. "ugh, oh yesss" Adam moaned. Tim's head traveled down further south untill he became face-to-face with Adam's rock hard cock. He gave it a lick from base to tip, Adam's hips rose off the bed in attempt to get more friction, Tim just held his hips down and licked around his head, "come, oooon, Tiiimm" Adam frustrated-ly said, wanting, no, needing more of Tim's mouth. "patience, Adam" was all he said. Tim covered the tip with his lips, not moving just holding them there, letting his breathing drive Adam crazy. All Adam could do was lie there and take it. Tim's breath sending him mad, causing delightful heat through him. Tim moved his head up and down slowly, then sped up. Adam was wimpering and begging for him to hurry up." Please, Tim come oonnnn pleeaase" Tim stopped and released Adam from his mouth, reached behind him to pull something from the bag. He straddled Adam's hips so he couldn't see what he was about to do. Adam felt something cold and metal-like slip over his cock and Tim tightened it around the base. Adam was confused at first then he knew, Tim smirked as Adam's face said it all, "what...wait what?" He stuttered, "why do you even have one of those?" Adam asked slightly worried. "dunno, I've had it for a while, haven't used it yet" he said. Tim held up a small remote and smirked, he pressed a small button, the ring began to vibrate, "oh god that's good, yeash" Adam moaned. "That's the lowest setting bye the way, there are 6 settings." Tim said in joy, he turned it up to level 3, Adam was writhing on the bed, breath coming heavy, "Tim, fuck, please, I need to... Oh god please." Adam breathed out, "what do you want Adam?" Tim asked torturously he turned it up another level, "I need...im...god please Tim" Adam was getting closer to the edge, he knew the ring wouldn't allow him to cum. "Tell me what you want Adam?" He switched it up to full level, determined to make Adam beg for realise. "I wanna.....i need to...god..i wanna cum" he begged. "That's all you had to ask Adam" he spoke, he switched off the vibration and took the ring off, he grasped his hand around Adam and pumped him hard, wanting Adam's cum. "ugghh god, fuucckkk!" Adam shouted as he came hard on Tim's hand. Tim milked him of everything he had and reached to the side of the bed to grab a tissue and clean his hand. Tim unlocked the handcuffs and kissed his hands where they had been. As soon as his hands were free Adam turned them over so he was on top, he reached his hand into Tim's pants and stroked him, "mgghh, thas good" Tim moaned out, Adam sped up the pace, with his free hand he pulled Tim's trousers and briefs down. He pumped harder and harder, kissing him fast. "oh Jesus Christ, Adam" it sent pleasure waves up Tim's body, he shook and wiggled underneath Adams body, as he became close to cumming, "oh m gonna cum, god Adam, ysss". Adam stopped and moved down the bed, taking him all the way into his mouth, deep throating him, he swallowed around his cock and that was all it took for Tim to cum, Adam swallowed every drop and sucked his cock dry. He leaned back up for a kiss, Tim could taste himself on Adam's mouth. "wow, never thought I'd do that" Adam said, catching his breath, "that good?" Tim asked, still not believing he had just had sex with Adam. "it was very good, didn't know you liked to be in charge so much, Tim" "I don't usually but...well..its you." He replied.


End file.
